A Medieval Tale
by Ca Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart
Summary: ::CH.8 UP:: Changed the genre... This is an alternate universe type thing with kings, queens, and good stuff like that... I don't know how else to describe this without giving the story away, ack... Please R/R!
1. So it begins...

A/N: As you can tell, this is an extreme AU. A friend of mine gave me an idea on a medieval story to write and this is how it turned out. I hope you all like this!  
  
-Ca and her kitty =^^=  
  
Ch.1  
  
A great feast was to be had in the court of King Kyle! His first son had been born only but hours ago, and already word of the child was spreading around the kingdom like wild fire. This child was Prince Isaac, the proud heir to the kingdom of Venus!  
  
At the moment, baby Isaac was being cared for in the nursery, leaving the queen to rest. The nurse had finished dressing him and stood him up on her knee.  
  
"That's a good little prince!" cooed Nurse Morgan.  
  
Isaac giggled and clapped his hands, the cute little way that infants are capable of. Morgan then bounced her knee, and the child continued to laugh gleefully. But after a while, this began to become quite boring, and little Isaac searched the room for something to do. He then spotted the most delightful thing on the windowsill, what seemed to look like a Venus dijinn plushie.  
  
A knocking came at the door and the nurse looked up. She sighed and put Isaac down on the chair, "You stay there okay? I have to answer the door."  
  
She left to open the door. Isaac looked to see who it was, but they didn't seem very important to him. Instead, he gazed back at the plushie in the sill next to him. Without much thought, he stood up on wobbly legs. After many attempts, he was finally able to stand! Leaning against the cold stonewalls; he reached out with both arms and managed to crawl onto the sill. Content once more, he plopped himself down and started to wave the plushie in the air, as if it were flying.  
  
Once Morgan had finished with her conversation with the laundry-woman, she turned, "Okay then Isaac, it's time to go downstairs to see ever- Oh my GOODNESS!"  
  
Quite frantically, she rushed to the other side of the room, where Isaac sat confused in the windowsill. Why was she yelling at me? What a weird lady… Isaac gasped fretfully as he lost grip on the plushie. Not wanting to lose it, he flailed his arms out wildly to catch it – but only to fall out the window.  
  
Nurse Morgan let out a startled cry as the infant disappeared out the window. She looked out, half expecting to see a splattered prince all over the walk below, but saw nothing. What had happened? Spontaneously, she bolted out of the room and down the stairs to the entrance to the castle. She passed by many of her colleagues, but never once stopped to say hello to any of them.  
  
Outside, there really wasn't anything or anyone worth noting. There were the usual gardens out front, lush and green with countless trees, bushes, and a rainbow of flowers. There was a walkway going both east and west, in which the middle she stood, and it broke off to circle the gardens. Down to her right, Morgan could see a peasant conversing with another, and saw an unattended baby carriage.  
  
Slightly hesitant at first, she carefully crept closer to the carriage. Inside, she saw two children, both of them looking like Prince Isaac! Knowing she'd have to do this quickly, she took a child and hurried back into the castle.  
  
A/N: I think I'll end the first chappy here. Please review and if you do, thanks times 1000000000!!! 


	2. The Feast!

A/N: Both babies in the carriage were clad in diapers only because when little Isaac fell a bush tore his footsie PJ's off. ^o^ He then climbed into the carriage so he could 'talk' the infant there. Also, in the beginning of the last chappy, I meant that Prince Isaac was born a week ago. Sorry, my bad! ^^; Now for the 'thank everyone' part!  
  
To Meldragon: Thankies Mel! ^.^ You should try posting sometime…maybe…I dunno…  
  
To Azu: I would also like to say thankies! Your stories are da coolest, I can never seem to write a good humor story… (Ack)  
  
To Parasite Death: More thanks! I love motivation! ^^;  
  
You all rock! Reviews are so cuddly… Anyhoo, back to the story!  
  
Morgan had redressed the child and rushed down to the grand ballroom, where a feast was being held. All grew silent at her arrival, inspecting the prince with much interest. (A/N: Not that way!) The queen, king, and heck, everyone was there! Even some rulers from other courts were there to attend.  
  
King Kyle smiled cheerily at her, "Ah, so my ever-trusted nurse has arrived! And what took you so long to get here?"  
  
"I-I," she stuttered. She figured that would seem suspicious so she stood tall and answered, "The prince needed changing your Highness."  
  
"Ah," replied the king in understanding. He motioned towards the table at which he sat, "Come and join this feast! But first, let me get a good look at my son."  
  
Morgan nodded and was quick to oblige. She handed the child to the king and sat at the far end of the long table next to her friend, the laundry woman. They chatted amiably, and Morgan was quite forgot the dilemma with almost losing Isaac.  
  
~~~  
  
Queen Dora felt very restored after the wonderful feast. Though everyone was quite finished with their meals, they all stayed to chat with friends. She tilted her head primly as she listened to her husband conversing with the kings Ivan and Alex.  
  
"Your daughter looks like she'll grow to be a darling little princess," commented King Ivan to King Alex's child. She was born only but two months ago, but unfortunately, her mother had died after the delivery, "I am very sorry about Nalia though Alex."  
  
"*Sigh* Nalia was a wonderful woman. But, I must be strong for little Mia; I'm sure Nalia wouldn't want me to be moping around when caring for her little princess, would she?" Alex tickled Mia, making the infant giggle.  
  
Isaac looked at the little girl curiously and Kyle laughed, "It would seem that my Isaac agrees with Ivan about Mia! Isn't that right Isaac?"  
  
At first, the prince did not answer, as though he had not heard his name, "Isaac?" King Kyle prodded the child in the shoulder, making him look up at him.  
  
Though Alex and Kyle continued to talk as though nothing happened, Ivan felt suspicious. Surely the child knew his own name? Ivan shook the feeling off, what am I thinking? He smiled quietly to himself and thought, 'Maybe he was just so smitten with Mia he did not hear.' Ivan kept these thoughts to himself, having decided not to raise such questionable subjects. He sat quietly, content with the company of his friends.  
  
Dora tapped her husband on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Oh! I almost forget Alex," said Kyle, "My good queen has reminded me to ask you to a small meeting after this feast."  
  
Alex nodded and inquired, "Same place as all your other meetings?"  
  
"Quite so. Be there as soon as you can."  
  
"Aye."  
  
A/N: What is the meeting all about? I know, but it's not like I'll tell ya… ;-P You'll hafta find out next chappy! Oh and for all of you who like long chapters, sorry. I don't like writing really long chapters but I'll try to. Nothing much is happening right now, hm, I'll try to fix that too…Review? Pwetty pwease with a lot of yummy stuff on top??? 


	3. Sudden News

A/N: Ummmm, no corrections that see for now…that's good I guess. Oh by the way, let's assume that Satty-kins never had blue skin, k? (Dang, I think I gave something away…) Now for the thanking! (Sorry, I'm just a groveling mouse sometimes.)  
  
To xT-Zealot: Thanks for reading my story, I think I shall finish my story! This is one chapter closer to that anyways… (Heh…;-P)  
  
Tak: Thankies! I'm gonna attempt a humor fic cuz my brothers gave me an idea…hee, hee, hee…  
  
Now for story Time!  
  
-Ca and her kitty =^__^=  
  
Alex's long azure tresses flowed down his back as he took off his crown, quite annoying that thing was. He looked lovingly to his daughter who was on a great 'escapade' to capture some butterflies. They were within a hollow of a rather large dome of rose bushes. King Kyle himself requested these bushes planted this way to the gardener; Kyle wanted a place where he could hold meetings and not get easily caught.  
  
The king of the court of Mercury began to wonder, 'What is taking Kyle so long?'  
  
As if on cue, King Kyle and Queen Dora appeared in the secret entrance. No one spoke a word until Kyle had carefully shut the entrance and was sitting at Dora's side. Prince Isaac was also with them, who seemed to be sleeping in her arms.  
  
Alex had now donned a serious face, "I was just thinking of you. What took you?"  
  
"I had quite a time trying to skirt (A/N: As in avoid) Ivan. He may be a young ruler, but nothing gets past him," replied Kyle simply.  
  
"That may be because he can read minds. I wouldn't be too surprised if he were to discover this place."  
  
"Too true."  
  
"Now, I'm sure this just wasn't an invitation for idle conversation," observed Alex, "What did you call me here for?"  
  
"Right. You do remember that council from last month, am I correct?"  
  
"Quite. Are those proposals still intact?"  
  
Kyle nods his head, "Yes well, that's what I called you here for. Do you still wish for them to be?"  
  
Alex peered over to Mia, who was crawling dazedly toward him. With a grin, he hafted the sleepy child into his arms. He looked to Isaac, Dora, then finally Kyle, "Yes. I'm sure little Mia won't mind."  
  
~~~17 yrs. later~~~  
  
Mia sat in from of her mirror, brushing her hair. Once satisfied with it, she began to run her fingers through it. She looked so much like her father…or was it her mother? She could not remember ever seeing her mother…Mia sighed.  
  
"Is there anything wrong your Highness?" inquired Jenna, Mia's handmaiden.  
  
Still looking at the mirror, Mia smiled at her friend, "No. At least, I don't think so." She turned to gaze out the window.  
  
The court of Mercury was beautiful; anyone could see that. Lush, green grass spread all throughout the front, like a sea of emeralds. Bordering it were sidewalks, cutting right down the middle of the vast lawn. Set in the very middle of the lawn was a fountain devoted to Mercury, standing tall and proud like his people. Like any court, it had flowers as well, but not like the ones that grew at Venus court; these were only of the hues white and blue.  
  
Jenna stood to admire the scenery with Mia. She noted all the people wandering about. She herself was quite content, but then, she could not help but wonder what Mia was thinking, "Well, I hope nothing's wrong. Mayhap you are just bored, we could go down and visit the stables-"  
  
Mia couldn't help but chuckle a little, "You just want to visit Sir Garet don't you?"  
  
"I do not! We could visit the stables so we could go riding!" Jenna answered a bit too quickly, her face turning a warm pink.  
  
"Okay, to the stables then!" laughed Mia, not believing Jenna's hasty denial.  
  
~~~  
  
The two girls had saddled their horses and were walking them out of the stable. Mia had a white stallion lovingly nick-named Spritz; Jenna had a reddish-brown mare that was nicknamed Flash. In fact, Mia, Jenna, and Garet had named all of the horses in the stables.  
  
"Hi Garet!" called Jenna, waving at him.  
  
He waved back and flashed a broad grin. Mia giggled to herself but obviously Jenna had heard, who was feigning a glare.  
  
Garet swiftly sheathed his sword and jogged over to greet the girls, "Hi you two! What brings you outside?"  
  
Mia was very tempted to say, 'In Jenna's case, you!' but refrained from it, "Just wanting a breathe of fresh air. Care to join us?"  
  
He thought for a moment and replied, "Nah, I can't. I've got some chores to do and I'd be in big trouble if I were to forget them. Bye!"  
  
He waved good-bye, as did Mia and Jenna. The girls then mounted their steeds and merely talked as the horses trotted around the castle grounds.  
  
~~~(A/N: does anyone think I cut scenes too often?)  
  
"Err, Princess Mia, could you please halt for a moment?"  
  
Mia stopped Spritz as did Jenna and Flash. They noted the plump little man running after them. Mia spoke, "What is it?"  
  
Panting, the little man replied, "Your father asks for your presence right at this moment."  
  
Mia's brow creased and Jenna answered for her, "Thank you for telling us; we're on our way."  
  
After putting their horses in their respective stables (and unsaddling 'em, etc.) Mia and Jenna proceeded back to the castle.  
  
"What do you think your dad is calling you in for?" questioned Jenna, trying to sound nonchalant. Silently, she hit herself upside the head, 'Oi! I worry too much.'  
  
"Actually, I'm not really sure. I don't think I've done anything wrong…" said Mia. She put her arms behind her head and looked up to the sky. What *is* daddy calling me in for? Ah well, I'll find out soon enough I suppose.  
  
Before they knew it, they were within King Alex's throne room. As they stood before him, Alex smiled warmly (A/N: There's a lot of that in this story isn't there? Ack…) and said, "Thank you two for being so obedient. But I am afraid I must dismiss you for a moment Jenna."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Jenna as she left the room.  
  
Mia looked at her father. His hair showed signs of graying, leaving his hair a silvery blue color. His whole face portrayed the years he had gone through, but his eyes showed youth and wisdom. Though he was king, Mia had seen some merchants who dressed fancier; Alex wore a simple outfit of healer's robes, purple, white, and golden.  
  
"What did you call me for Daddy?" asked Mia.  
  
"You are aware that your eighteenth birthday is within a month, correct?"  
  
"Of course I am! I can't wait!"  
  
"You shall then be an adult, and being an adult means you'll have certain duties expected of you." No matter how many times he had rehearsed this in his head, Alex could not find the right words to break this news to his daughter.  
  
"What kind of duties?" Mia was growing more and more anxious as the minutes dragged onward.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that you could celebrate your birthday in the court of Venus this year… I have arranged for Sir Garet to escort you there. That is where his parents live anyhow. If you wish you can bring Je-"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Alex was dreading she would ask that, "You are to be married to Prince Isaac once you were eighteen."  
  
The whole reality of those words hit Mia like a hammer. Did Father just say what I thought he said? Mia's chin began to tremble and she felt like rubber. Instead of falling to pieces or yelling though, she held her head high, despite her wanting to run and hide.  
  
"When will I be leaving?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Mwahaha! What shall happen next? Actually, even I don't know cuz I'm making this up as I go… O.O Wait, you don't need to know that… Heckydarn… Well, I hope you all like this so far, it's lots of fun writing and posting! 


	4. The Arrival of the Mercury Princess

A/N: Hi ya'all! 'Tis I with another chapter! ^___^ Ummmm, for one sentence in the last chapter, I saw a grammatical tense error…but that's okay…^^; Oh, and y'know what I said about Satty not bein' blue? He has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter! ;-D Since I have nothing else to say at the moment I shall give thankies now! *Pulls out a giant bag of thankies*  
  
WackyD: Bwahaha, now I know how much fun it is to be an author: the power of cliffhangers! ;-P See, I'm writing more, and thanks, I like this story too! *Smacks forehead* Wait, this is my story! Doh…  
  
Tak: Now that I think about it, I need to do that stuff too…but I never get to. -.-; I dun think your acting like Garet, you're just writing a to-do list! ^__^ As for the boom, err, I dun wanna know… I won't tell ya'all 'bout the humor story but I start it today just for you! :3 And okay, I'll ask if/when I need help…  
  
XT-Zealot: WAAAAH! Don't bang your head on a table; I dun wanna be responsible for your passing out! O.o Here, use this pillow instead. *Hands him a pillow* If you did pass out, you did wake up to a new chappy! ^^;  
  
Dat's all for now… Yayzers, I got 9 reviews! ^___^ I'm soooooo happy… Oh! Right, back to story writing…  
  
-Ca and her kitty =^o^=  
  
"It's okay Mia, calm down…" Jenna had been trying her best to comfort the distressed princess but to no avail, "Oh come on! I've heard Prince Isaac is quite a handsome fellow and-"  
  
"No! It's not that but… I wish Father had told me sooner, so I could be ready for it!" replied Mia fretfully. She did calm a bit though, and added softly, "It feels like I'm walking in fog- I don't know what's going to happen to me next."  
  
There was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in," answered Mia.  
  
The door opened slowly and hesitantly, but soon they could see it was Garet. He smiled and stepped into the room, shutting the door to its previous position. Jenna blushed just a bit, only enough for a friend like Mia could notice; they had been friends for quite a time. Mia was about to say something, but Jenna beat her to it, "Gee, how long did it take you to find this room?"  
  
"Actually, just an hour, which was a lot less time than I had expected," answered Garet, "I've never been this far up a castle before…Oh! And I just popped in to see how you two are."  
  
"Oh! Thanks Garet, we're okay," replied Jenna.  
  
"That's good to hear. Let's see…are you guys packed up yet? King Alex told me to tell you two to pack three week's worth of clothes and anything else you might want to bring, okay?"  
  
Mia was silent. Seeing that he had touched upon a delicate situation, Garet looked down to his feet, feeling a bit uneasy, "Err, I'm sorry you have to leave on such short notice, Mia."  
  
Mia felt a twinge of guilt. Her friends were trying so hard to cheer her up and here she is, being a selfish princess who can only think of her own problems. (A/N: I really don't like that feeling…not at all…)  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Besides, Father says that Venus Court is beautiful this time of year," said Mia with an assuring tone, "Well, Jenna and I have packing to do."  
  
"All right, I can take a hint. You guys are gonna 'girl talk' and I'm not needed," replied Garet, waving his arms, "See you two later!"  
  
The two called after him, "Bye!" as he left the room. Then, Things brightened up much more, and they were soon chatting away as they packed for the fateful trip.  
  
~~~  
  
The countryside here was breathtakingly wonderful!  
  
It was noon and Garet, Jenna, and Mia were riding to the Venus Court. Garet rode out front with his horse, Scorch, while the two girls followed. It was just after lunchtime as well, leaving the horses to an energetic trot. Jenna was conversing quite happily with Garet, but Mia was taking in the scenery.  
  
Mia had never been very far away from Mercury Court, only as far as to the front gate. There, there weren't very many trees, but very many fountains, ponds, and lakes. Here, there were trees galore! Of course, were there weren't the wooden sentries, there were acres and acres of light green grass, each blade standing to see the sun's warm rays. Mia could see great mountains in the distance, like unmovable violet guardians. The skies were clear and shown a cheery cobalt blue while wispy little clouds chased each other upon it. Birds were singing clear as bells, as if serenading the little traveling group. Everything seemed so perfect.  
  
"Hey look you guys! I can see the castle!" exclaimed Garet, breaking Mia from her daydreaming.  
  
"Wow, it looks even bigger than home!" added Jenna excitedly, "Mia, look! Isn't this exciting?"  
  
"Hmm? Well you aren't the one o be married on your birthday," laughed Mia. She did have to admit – the castle of Venus was pretty impressive.  
  
As they proceeded forward, they could see a great mountain of a hill (A/N: That's a really big hill to climb! O.o) rising up before them, the castle perched atop it. The castle itself was a crème colored structure, and appeared to be more of a fortress. (A/N: If you remember back to history class, that's what castles were made to be anywayz.) Even the horses seemed to be in awe, or maybe it was shock at how big a hill they had to climb…  
  
~~~  
  
The afternoon had turned to dusk, and night was threatening to take hold. The five horses of the three travelers (A/N: Two horsies for luggage! ^^) trundled wearily on and were glad of the sight of the lighted castle. They passed through a gate that was entwined in vines, and had officially arrived at the court of Venus.  
  
A tall young man stood with a rather plump woman. They were both richly dressed, their clothing being of velvet and jewels. The tall man had long chocolate brown hair; that much reminded Mia of her father's flowing locks. His eyes were coffee colored, and they twinkled in the light of Garet's lantern.  
  
The woman had strawberry blonde hair, neatly pinned up into a bun. Placed upon her head was a golden crown, littered with diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires. Her eyes were warm and friendly, and she had a pleasant expression upon her face. She and the man were seated at a rather large fountain, and appeared to be waiting for someone.  
  
A/N: Who are the mysterious people seated at the fountain? Okay, okay, so it's pretty obvious, but the age-old question still lives: what shall happen next? I'm so glad people really like this fic – the readers are every author's life force! ^___^ 


	5. The Prince

A/N: Okay, 'nother note for ya'all: in my story, "Isaac" shall be an insufferable jerk okay? (Satty and Menny wore off on him, ack) Aw bajeeberz, I gave something else away…I think. Oh well…woohoo, thankies for ya'all!  
  
To xT-Zealot: Fine then, but don't blame me when you get amnesia or something… Just kidding, ya can. ^^; Lookie, I'm continuing, yay! ^__^  
  
To Nips: Creepy…you just named exactly what happened…O.O Almost word for word for what I have in my plot notes… Well anyways, yeah, Isaac got switched. Darn, now it's not a surprise…-.-;  
  
To Tak: Noooooooooooooo, don't start banging your head too! Oh well…I wanna see the fic! *Imagines Ivan as the Lord of the dance* Bwahahahahahaaaaaa…  
  
-Ca and her kitty =^_^=  
  
Prince Isaac stood and opened his arms, "Welcome to Venus Court! You all must be Princess Mia's escort." He peered over at Mia and added, "And the beautiful princess herself I might add."  
  
Jenna grinned as Mia's turned a light shade of pink. Garet answered, "Aye, I'm Garet. The girl with the auburn hair is her handmaiden Jenna. I take it you are Prince Isaac?"  
  
"I am he," replied Isaac, his tone dripping with arrogance.  
  
Garet narrowed his eyes slightly – he didn't like that tone at all. Knowing his terrible temper, Mia turned to the woman, "You must be Queen Dora! It's quite a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Dora nodded, "Yes. Well, what are we standing around in the cold for? Let's go inside to warm up and Isaac can show you where your rooms are."  
  
Though they didn't feel it earlier, Garet, Jenna, and Mia felt very exhausted. They nodded and followed Isaac and Dora to the magnificent castle.  
  
~~~  
  
"…and here are your girls' rooms," stated Isaac with great gusto, "They are really one room, but a wall and door goes right down the middle. If you two ever need anything, my room is simply right across the hall. I'll send your friend Garet up when supper is ready."  
  
Mia and Jenna nodded their thanks as Isaac departed. A servant quickly took their luggage and hefted it onto a bed before following after him.  
  
"Well, talk about roomy," commented Mia with an awe-struck voice. She examined the room, which was richly furnished. As Isaac had said, there was a door to the right of them, which was wide open and another room like the one they stood in could be seen.  
  
"Yeah… But that Isaac guy doesn't seem very nice does he? He sounded pretty rude when he was talking to Garet," added Jenna.  
  
"I sure hope he's not as bad as he's acting," replied Mia with a worried tone. She peered at the cases of luggage on the bed, "Let's wash up first. We can put our stuff away after dinner."  
  
Jenna nodded, "Okay. Who gets dibs on the bath first?"  
  
Mia looked at the door to the right, "I think your room has a bathroom too."  
  
And so they discovered that Jenna's room did indeed have a bathroom (A/N: Wow, amazing…^^;) and so they got what clothes they were going to wear and took their baths.  
  
After a little while, a voice could be heard, "Hello?"  
  
Garet gingerly stepped into the room. He looked around the room only to see four opened cases on a bed, not to mention the dresses on the floor. He saw the open door to the right and mumbled, "They must be in there."  
  
He advanced to the next room. He could hear someone humming a pleasant tune, "Jenna?"  
  
Garet turned to see where the voice was coming from – behind a door (A/N: There seems to be a lot of those in this chapter huh?) that was slightly opened. More sure of himself, Garet opened the door all the way.  
  
Jenna looked up at to opened door, "AIIIIIEEEEEEE!" She threw a shampoo bottle at Garet and sunk down into the bubble bath, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Garet turned beet red and turned the other way, "Er Ummmm, s-sorry… I was supposed to tell you and Mia to come down to dinner…"  
  
Still extremely upset (which was a major under-statement), Jenna replied, "Okay. Now stay turned around!" Making sure he wasn't going to make any sudden moves, she got up, dried off, and got dressed.  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump, "It's okay now."  
  
He gave her a weak smile and asked, "So you're not mad?"  
  
Jenna's face hardened, "Sure as hell I'm still mad! Well you can go down to eat, I'll tell Mia."  
  
"Okay." Garet hurried out. Before he could leave, Mia inquired, "What was that yell?"  
  
"Erg, ask Jenna…" called Garet as he left.  
  
Jenna stood in her doorway, though her scowl had softened a touch, "That Garet…"  
  
"Why was he in such a hurry?" prodded a curious Mia. Finally catching on, her eyes widened, "Did he walk in on you-?"  
  
"Yeah… I'm so mad at him, argh!" exclaimed Jenna.  
  
Mia tried her best to stifle a laugh, "Oh well ah…we ought to get going now, it's bad form to be late on your first day!"  
  
So Jenna and Mia walked downstairs together. 'I better go talk to Garet later,' thought Mia.  
  
Garet's face brightened when he saw Mia and Jenna but he dimmed again when he saw Jenna's expression. Isaac turned from his chair and motioned for Mia to sit next to him. She did, and Jenna sat next to her. (Just to let you know, Garet's sitting across from Mia.)  
  
King Kyle stood up and tapped his glass, "Hello, may I have your attention please?"  
  
Everyone at the long table turned to face him. Once sure that he had their full attention, he continued, "I am proud to announce three new guests tonight. Please stand up as I say your name."  
  
He called Mia, Jenna, and Garet, who all stood up. Though she was still mad, Jenna feigned a happy expression, much to Mia's relief. At Kyle's word, they sat down again and the feast commenced. Isaac was in deep conversation with Mia and Jenna, who's spirits weren't really into conversing and Kyle and Dora was talking to Garet and telling stories and such.  
  
After two more hours of food and talk, people began to leave to retire for the night. As Garet passed Mia to go to his room, he whispered quickly, "Is Jenna still mad?"  
  
Mia nodded, "A little. You should talk to her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He hurried off. After a few more minutes of listening to the prince talk, Mia excused herself and Jenna followed. Boy, was she glad to get away from him!  
  
A/N: And that's the end of Ch. 5 because I said so. Wowee, Prince Isaac sure likes to talk! ^^; Ah well, c ya next chapter! 


	6. A Trip to Vesuvius...

A/N: Oooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah… I'm on the sixth chappy………………… ANYWAYS, this story is starting to get to the good part. (I think so anyways) The kinkiness continues! But first, a word of thankies…  
  
To Nips: Yes they shall meet the real Isaac soon… :) Yay! (I wuv widdle Izers…)  
  
To XT-Zealot: WAHHHH! (Ca's kitty slaps her upside the head and mews something) Wha…? Okay, I suppose I'll get over the brick thing… Wouldn't ya think that seiyans (argh, spelling…?) would have pretty hard heads? Or was that your character Krys? (Argh, I can never remember… -.-;)  
  
To Azusasan: I'm updating as fast as I can; the evil-math-homework-of-doom are trying to keep me from my outer-curricular activities… And I'm glad this is interesting, thank my friend, Strawberry, for that! (She was going to write a story like this but was never able to finish it so she gave me permission to write my version.) The *real* version has me in it…O.o  
  
Oh and all you guys out there, don't be thrown off by the really boring beginning. ^^; I know hairdressing isn't that exciting… And as part of her character, Chassy just despises guys with a passion. Don't take that as an offence, guys are great! (At least most the time…sometimes they can be just plain gross… -o-;)  
  
-Ca and her helpful kitty =–o-;= (who is wondering why humans are so weird…)  
  
A week had passed and Mia was exhausted. She never got any time to herself! Traffic of servants and handmaidens passed in and out of her room, interviewing her with questions such as, 'What is your favorite color?' or 'What kind of cake do you like best?' Seriously, she thought that this Prince Isaac should get over himself and ask all these questions himself!  
  
Today was Sunday – probably the only day she could get any privacy. Today most everyone took a break, and even the servants never had to work as hard or as long that day.  
  
Today, Jenna and Mia had invited another handmaiden to their apartments, one they were quite fond of in fact. Her name was Chassy, and though she was four years younger than the dynamic duo, she understood much of what the girls talked about. She had very long blonde hair that came down to her waist and curved upward, her eyes mahogany. Chassy quite a fair complexion, and her cheeks were always a rosy pink.  
  
The girls were dressing each other's hair, trying to make each other look as bizarre as possible. (A/N: Fun… :)) Mia was 'fixing' Jenna's hair.  
  
"I'm so glad you've straightened things out with Garet," replied Mia, "I told you it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be!"  
  
"Humph, well I think she was mad with good reason," commented Chassy with an official sort of voice, "I think he did that on purpose."  
  
Jenna laughed a little, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Fwah! Guys are over-rated. They're all terrible I tell you," she scoffed, "Oh, and you can't know why."  
  
Mia was curious now, "Why not?"  
  
"Jus' cuz."  
  
Mia sighed as she continued to tinker with Jenna's hair, not knowing what to do with it. They sat in amiable silence, that awkward silence that is shared among friends. Chassy chewed on her tongue for a moment before replying, "Hey, would you guys like to come down to see the village?"  
  
Much to Mia's dismay, Jenna turned her head and inquired, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, since it's so busy here, maybe you guys would like to get away from it all to the village. The people are friendly and it's much more slow- paced there."  
  
The two thought it over for a bit before Mia answered, "Okay, that sounds like fun! Can we bring Garet too?"  
  
Chassy sighed and replied offhandedly, "If you really must. Plus, I think my brother would like to meet him."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, he's your peoples' age; his name is Felix."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
~~~  
  
Garet had quite a spring to his step as he came back 'home'. Even though both of his parents were Mars adepts, his family resided in a comfy little cottage in the town of Vesuvius. Mars and Venus adepts are symbiotic by nature, so this wasn't really that out of the ordinary. He stopped suddenly as Chassy skipped forward, "Hi Felix!"  
  
Two young boys/men (A/N: Pardon that, I'm just not quite sure what to call them…^^;) looked up from a game they were playing in the plaza. The taller one beckoned to his friend as they approached, and called back, "Hi Chassy! Who are your new friends there?"  
  
Chassy turned to Garet, Jenna, and Mia, "The one talking is Felix. The other one is his best friend ugh, Midas."  
  
Mia gazed at the two guys. The one named Midas looked like a cheerful sort. He had soft raven black hair, which flowed lazily over his grinning face. His eyes made him stand out - one being green and the other being blue. (A/N: I made him up before I knew Yuna's eye color, I swear! Oh by the way, she's from FF9.) His tunic was a forest green and his slacks of a faded tan. He was very thin and sinewy, and reminded Mia of a cat.  
  
But that Felix…he was another story (almost) entirely. His eyes were sincere and blue. His hair wasn't quite like Midas's, and it stuck out in 'spikes' crazily rather than slope down. It was golden, like the sun, and he seemed to shine. His tunic was light blue, like his eyes, and his slacks were simple cobalt. Mia thought of the sky, and she smiled dreamily.  
  
"Ummmm hello, Ankara to Mia?"  
  
"Wha…?" Mia blinked a couple of times and finally noticed that Jenna was waving a hand in her face, "Mia, Felix just asked for your name?"  
  
"Oh um, s-sorry. I'm Mia."  
  
Felix opened his mouth to say something but Midas beat him to it, "Oh that's quite alright, Mia me lass, he gets that all the time!"  
  
"Shut up Midas! I apologize, he can be such an annoying fool at times," answered Felix with bravado and a 'Am not!' could be heard in the background, "As you already know, my name is Felix, I am charmed to meet you." He took Mia's hand and kissed it, and Midas cleared his throat, causing Felix to blush a bit.  
  
Chassy rolled her eyes and muttered something like, "Oh brother…" and beckoned towards Garet and Jenna, "These two people are Garet and Jenna."  
  
Garet and Jenna both said hello with friendly tones and Midas and Felix answered back. As Midas glanced over to Garet, his eyes brightened, "Say! Do you want to join in our game?" He turned to the girls, "We could play boys against girls!"  
  
"Erm, Midas? I don't think they know what we're talking about…" said Felix, noting the baffled looks from Mia, Jenna, and Garet, though Garet looked pretty enthusiastic.  
  
Chassy explained, "They're talking about a game called chaos ball. There is one ball, two teams, and four hoops. Any team can score in any hoop and a team can score as many times as they can in a row. Of course, say Garet had the ball and I pulled his flags – then my team would get the ball. Other than that, you just try to steal the ball without injuring the other team on purpose."  
  
Jenna looked doubtful, "Flags?"  
  
"Oh, we have a bunch of junky belts that no one wanted so we busted the buckles and sewed flags onto them," answered Felix quickly, "The buckles are supposed to be a bit loose so the belt can be taken off easily."  
  
"Hey, this games sounds pretty fun!" laughed Mia. She turned to Jenna, "Come on Jenna, it'll be neat!"  
  
"Well…okay. Let's get the game started!"  
  
Midas ran back home to pick up some extra belts. Felix squinted at Garet's face before mentioning, "You look an awful lot like the people that live next door…"  
  
Garet swelled with pride and had a look that said 'I thought you'd never ask' and replied, "That's cuz they're my family! I just came home from working at the Mercury court."  
  
"Oh…" Felix thought for a moment, "Mia, you do look like a Mercurian…"  
  
She answered quickly as Midas came back, "Yeah, that's where I'm from."  
  
Everyone put on his or her belts and the game had begun.  
  
~~~  
  
Evening was approaching and the six kids were panting for breath after their game. It required a lot of running, and in the end, the guys beat the girls 40-13. Chassy just gave an aloof attitude and went home, handing Midas his belt back before leaving.  
  
"Felix, your sister is such a poor sport," commented Midas, once he was sure that she was nowhere near.  
  
"Aw, she's just like that 'cause she hates losing to guys," answered Felix, "And anyways, our team had you an' me, and we've been playin' this game since we were really little."  
  
"That was fun after all," interjected Jenna thoughtfully, "Maybe we could all come back to visit next Sunday…"  
  
"That would be great!" exclaimed Midas immediately. He glanced at Mia and then at Felix, "And I'm sure lover-boy here would agree."  
  
"Oh would you be quiet? But yes, it would be very nice if you all visit next Sunday."  
  
Garet leaned back a bit, "Then next Sunday it is!"  
  
Mia had quite enjoyed her day, and was quite content. But then, something in her mind just snapped, "Oh my gosh! Jenna, we have to get back to the castle!"  
  
Jenna's eyes widened. So after some hasty good-byes, Jenna, Garet, and Mia rushed back. Midas and Felix were quite baffled indeed.  
  
~~~  
  
Felix was lying in bed, staring out his window. He felt so…at ease with the world, much more than normal. His parents were much less than loving, and could only depend on his sister and Midas for comfort. He smiled as he looked towards the castle; it reminded him of, what was her name? Ah yes, Mia it was. What a beautiful name… He shook his head, what am I thinking? Midas was just joking around and…  
  
He instead looked to the stars, so far away and yet, they seemed so close. Deciding his thoughts were for another day, Felix fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
Mia sighed as she curled up in the many sheets and blankets upon her bed. Today was the best day of her life! She sighed at the thoughts of the freedom she had before, and how free she felt today in the peasant village. And those thoughts of the village…  
  
She remembered Felix. He was such a gentleman… Her heart wrenched as she recalled Isaac, and her arranged marriage. Sunday had never felt so far away in all her life.  
  
A/N: Mweeheehee, this is my favorite chapter so far! (Probably cuz Izers is in it…^^;) Anyways, tell me what ya'all think! See da pwetty lavender button, ooooooo…good shiny pwetty button… (Her kitty gets an anime sweat drop as Ca babbles about buttons.) 


	7. BIG NOTE TO READERS

BIG NOTE PEEPS!  
  
  
  
Due to school and many other events, I may not be able to update any of my stories anytime soon. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm also contemplating on what shall happen in the next chapter of "A Medieval Tale". (Not to mention "Attack of the Copians"…) As I said before, I really apoligize for those of you who read my stories. You all are da best! And all of you who despise my story and stuff like that well, I'm sorry you feel that way.  
  
Bye,  
  
Ca and her kitty =;o;= (Oh stop blubberin' Kitty!) 


	8. Of Stables and Trapdoors...

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Did ya'all miss me? Ummmm…never mind, don't answer that…^^; Well kiddies, it's thankies time!!!  
  
To Tak: Wow, what a Monday… I rather liked mine… (Besides the fact of having to get up early in the morning though. .O) Someone would have played Arena GS with me but their game-link busted on us…ack… And Ummmm…I suppose Ickle Garry-kins can be Johnny Appleseed…(anime sweat drop) School got me to settle down too, stinks doesn't it? Strangeness is so much more fun…  
  
To xT-Zealot: Here, have a fifty-foot thick wall of Gundanium. *Giant truck drops one in front of xT-Zealot* since pillows just won't do…heh… I'm not quite done yet, but I'm getting there! Oh, and I hope the wall lasts you. (Though I really doubt it)  
  
Nips: Widdle Izers is da kawaiiest!!! ^0^ Yuppies, that's how it is. But don't worry; Isaac (the real one) lives happily ever after, okay? :) I just got done with mine like…five minutes ago! (Starts mumbling to self) Let's see, x equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times the quantity of a times c all divided by two a…  
  
To KawaiiKaren: I just love that name! ^__^ I don't like the Felix/Mia pairing either. This story is a Mia/Isaac but Isaac and Felix got switched at birth so they switched names too… ^_^ I'm glad you liked this story, even if you thought it was a Felix/Mia…  
  
And I feel that I must re-establish this fact even though nobody really cares about this part of the story: I don't own worth dilly-squat of Golden Sun! Just my widdle stories… Now I present to you…CHAPPY NUMERO SEVEN!!!!!!! (Yayzers!)  
  
-Ca and her kitty =@.@= (Who cannot believe how much homework she has from kitty school…oh, and don't ask why the kitty face is blue, if it is…)  
  
Felix groaned as he stirred from his sleep. Groggily he turned to the window – Midas was rapping on it. Felix flung a pillow at him, "Go 'way…"  
  
"Rise 'n shine Kip! We have work to do!" Midas continued to knock.  
  
"Hrghf. Fine, now go 'way…"  
  
Felix got out of bed reluctantly. He stretched and tiredly searched for a suitable shirt and pair of pants for the day. (A/N: Boxers or briefs…? Hmmm, I wonder… And *no* he was not sleepin' in da nude! O.o You pervs!) He hopped about the tiny room as he yanked on some slacks. When he was in the act of pulling a shirt over his head, Felix could hear Chassy yelling from the kitchen, "Fellers, brekky's ready!"  
  
Still rather 'out of it', Felix trudged down the short hall to the small kitchen. He stood over his chair as he observed what was for eats – porridge…again.  
  
"Well boy, aren't you going to eat?" sneered his father cruelly, "Or is it not good enough for you?"  
  
For a split second, Felix wanted to curse at the bastard but had restrained himself. He sat down and meekly answered meekly, "No sir."  
  
"Good. Now eat and be gone you little wretch!"  
  
Felix bolted down the porridge and glanced quickly at the man he called father. Saturos' cold face hardened – he saw that. Though he was a powerful one, no one truly considered him as a fire adept, due to his teal hair and bluish skin. The only hint of fire upon him were his blazing crimson eyes; they always seemed to burn right through you, and made everyone feel like melting in his presence.  
  
Felix had regretted that side-ways glance and hurried out the door. Chassy watched him go as she gathered up the pewter bowls from the table. She sighed and delivered the bowls to her mother. That being done, Chassy speedily followed after her elder brother.  
  
"That guy is such an ass!" Midas kicked a rock after Felix's short story, "Sometimes I have a hard time believing that he's your dad…"  
  
"Yeah…" Felix looked up from his feet. He saw Chassy and quickly changed the subject, "What do we have on our agenda Midas?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Remember when we were talking to Mr. Weatherby about the stable- boy jobs at the castle? We start those today!"  
  
Felix froze abruptly at the mention of castle. Midas chuckled good- naturedly, "Ooooooo, does widdle Fellers fancy someone?"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Heh…"  
  
Chassy gave a broad grin, "Hey Fellers, now you can walk to the castle with me! It's always so lonely to walk there by myself and-"  
  
Midas interrupted, "What do you do at the castle anyways?"  
  
Chassy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I'm Mia's handmaiden you dummy!"  
  
"Wait, Mia's handmaiden? As in…that blue-haired girl?"  
  
"*Sigh* Yes dear brother, that Mia. She's that princess everyone's talking about, didn't you know?"  
  
"Obviously not. C'mon you guys, we can talk on the way to work," suggested Midas. So, they all talked as they ambled to Venus Court. (A/N: Which was atop a hill not far from Vesuvius.)  
  
As expected, Chassy and Midas argued over petty concerns. Felix had his own to ponder – that girl was a princess? He frowned, why am I even worrying about that? It's not like she's going to really like a dirt-poor peasant like me…  
  
Felix looked up from the dirt-path at the eastern gate that stood before them. It was the exact replica of its three brothers, all on the north, south, and west. The eastern gate was always open for workers to come and go. Chassy motioned to the two elder boys, "Follow me. I know my way around here better than you guys. I'll show you two to the stables."  
  
As the stables came into view, Chassy bid them good luck and trotted for the castle. As the guys entered the large building, someone stopped them.  
  
"Are you the new boys Mr. Weatherby's talkin' about?" a large gruff man by the name of Jack questioned them.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Midas and Felix. This guy's attitude made them really nervous… Garet looked up from unsaddling a mare and immediately grew light of heart, "Hey you guys! Finally get your stable job?"  
  
Midas turned and beamed at him, nodding in affirmation. Jack barked at Midas for doing so, and scolded Garet for breaking from work. Garet quietly went back to the mare and Felix and Midas were finally given their agendas.  
  
"Now I'll let you know, this isn't all fun and games. Just follow through with this and try to get your jobs done as quickly and well as you can. Any questions?" Jack looked them over and they hurriedly shook their heads, shrinking back from the intimidating image, "Good. Now get going!"  
  
They scurried off to do their required chores, hoping to keep on Jack's 'good side'.  
  
~~~  
  
Felix rested wearily on a stool in the stable. The horse in the stall he sat at whinnied and nuzzled his hair, "Oh stop that, you!" Felix waved his arms at it and the horse whinnied again, sounding suspiciously like laughter. Midas grinned tiredly as he played with the straw on the floor. He continued on absent-mindedly. His eyes widened suddenly, and arose to clear all the hay from one little spot.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I think… I think I found something!" Midas continued to search. Finally, he came across something cold and hard – a ring of steel connected to the flooring! He grunted and heaved at the ring, falling backwards as a rusty old trapdoor broke loose, "Ow…"  
  
Felix looked to his friend, who was nursing his sore bad, "Hey, cool! I wonder where it leads…" Felix walked across the stables and stood over the hole in the ground, inspecting it for any clue to where it led.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find out huh?"  
  
Felix nodded and hopped into the hole. He yelped as he fell down, down, down; this was a lot deeper than he had anticipated. Finally, he crashed.  
  
It wasn't long before he could hear Midas saying, "Oof!" All he could do was hear – the room was pitch-black darkness. It was cool in there, and the air felt moist and ancient. After searching the room blindly, Felix whispered to his friend, "Where do you suppose we are?"  
  
"Dunno," answered Midas, "You know I never paid attention in the few classes we had. You were the genius student, not me."  
  
"Hmmm…" Felix stroked his chin thoughtfully. Finally he added, "May this is some secret passage into the castle, you know, for a quick get-away…" Felix clumsily wandered about, and stumbled as he ran into a hard, stone wall, "Ouch!"  
  
"I take that back, I'm the genius."  
  
"Oh shut it."  
  
They continued to feel around the room. They discovered that the room was much like a cellar, and was rectangular in shape. After a while, Midas came across a torch, "Aha! Hey Fellers, I found a torch!"  
  
"Good, do you still have your two flint stones? Here…"  
  
Felix staggered about until he found Midas, and handed the guy two flints. There was a scratching noise, and the torch was aflame. Midas held it to his face, and then waved it about to inspect the walls. They were bare, except for a chute (they guessed was their entrance) and a staircase on either side.  
  
"Which staircase?" Midas questioned.  
  
For a moment, Felix thought, "How about…that one on the…right…"  
  
"Then right it is!"  
  
The two Vesuvians ventured forth, hoping their selected staircase would take them back to the stables.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's getting late. Do you want me to send you home with an escort?" asked Mia.  
  
"Nah, I'll just go get Midas and Fellers to take me home. Thanks anyway," answered Chassy, "But I should get going shouldn't I?"  
  
She rose and picked up a small shoulder bag, "And thank you so very much for the sweets! Fellers'll love them!"  
  
Mia nodded and smiled, "No problem, it's the least I could do."  
  
Chassy then proceeded to leave but then…something didn't feel quite right. She stood in the middle of the room and listened, as did Mia and Jenna. They could hear faint voices (A/N: That sounds *so* weird… ^^;) but couldn't quite distinguish them. Jenna cocked her head to the side, "What in the world is that?" The voices grew with a sluggish, steady crescendo, and the girls could now pick out the words.  
  
"Will these stair never end?"  
  
"Oh stop complaining you bugger, you're the bloke who chose this staircase!"  
  
"Well who was the one saying 'it's not much farther now' hmmm?"  
  
"The genius with the torch. Oof! See, I bumped into the exit for you, Mr. It's-Always-Midas'-Fault. Here, I'll even open it for you!"  
  
Chassy yelled out as the floor under her opened. She tripped backwards and fell head over heels. Something dark-colored poked their head out of the opening and peered at Chassy, "I do say Chassy, you ought to pull your skirt down; I didn't come here for an eye-full."  
  
Chassy turned beet-red and exclaimed, "MIDAS BEAUCLAIR KING! What in the name of Venus are you doing in Mia's room?"  
  
Nervously, Felix joined Midas, glancing at the two bewildered girls on the other side of the room, "Err sorry, we didn't mean to-"  
  
"Felix, is that you? What are you doing here?" inquired Jenna with a baffled expression.  
  
"It's not a very long story, mind if we come in? It's really rather uncomfortable to be sitting in a hole like so."  
  
Mia nodded and added, "You better have a good explanation Mr. Er… King."  
  
"We do," Felix gazed thoughtfully at the princess…oh how beautiful she was…  
  
After shutting and covering the trapdoor, the two boys took their seats at a writing desk and began to tell of their epic misadventure. They were only halfway through when someone burst in, "What's all the yelling about?"  
  
It was none other than Prince Isaac standing in the doorway, and his mouth nearly fell agape at the two boys in the room. Jenna wriggled uncomfortably, this was a rather difficult situation to explain. Mia choked, the thought repeating again and again, 'This git always appears at the worst of times…"  
  
A/N: Oh no! Midas and Fellers are busted… *looks over chappy* Wow, the longest one yet… Well, sorry it took me so long, but I've had stuff to do! 


	9. ...and a Night to Remember...

A/N: I am soooooo sorry peeps, I haven't updated in an eternity! ;.; Sorry…well, the show must go on I suppose…  
  
To Nips: Y'know, I'm gonna keep your updating idea in mind…*ponders a moment* Hmmm…I think I'll set a goal to update my stuff twice a month! (At least) I don't care if the calendar gets cheesed up; I want a four-day weekend every weekend!!!!! ^__^ Yeah, Menny's da mommy…^^; Actually, math isn't that bad, to tell the truth, it's life that's hindering my updates.  
  
To Liz: Yay, a new reviewer! The Golden Sun category is reelin' in more fans… :) Anyways, I'm glad you like my fic! Meso happy… I hope I'm not rushing my romances in my story, but I have a terrible habit of rushing stories… ;P  
  
To Kawaii Karen: Here's more! I think I'll die too because…um... I feel like it, yeah, that's it! X_X  
  
To xT-Zealot: Okay, if the Gundanium didn't work I dunno what will…I know! Bump heads with Garet! Yeah! Here's his clone! *Clone of Garet is dropped in front of xT*  
  
To Azusasan: Ummmm…I think I know what you're talking about so yeah. I jus' felt the need to explain it all I guess… I agree; I hope not all princes are snob-heads! *Slaps forehead* Wait a sec; I made him a snob! ^^; Heh…  
  
Tiger Dauthi: Cool name! ^____^ I'm happy that you think this is awesome! And s'ok that you forgot ta read this, it's getting closer and closer to the bottom of the list as the more active authors update… -.-; Argh.  
  
Geez Azu, how da heck do you manage to update so darn often!?!? Ah well, I have been procrastinating…  
  
Felix's heart stopped when Prince Isaac had barged in. From the corner of his eye, the brown-haired Vesuvian saw that Midas jumped clear out of his seat, and was tangled with his chair on the floor. Felix looked to Mia, who simply had a calm, refined look; how could she stay so composed in a time like this? He shook his head, 'I'm the one getting in trouble, not her…'  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Isaac had finally gotten over his shock and stood straight up, "I'm sure you boys have an explanation to why you are in Princess Mia's room?"  
  
Midas collected his courage and spoke up, "Well actually, we do. My best friend's little sister is her highness' handmaiden, and-"  
  
Isaac held up his hand with a look of contempt etched upon his face, "I have heard enough. You three peasants shall be coming with me to the dungeons."  
  
"Please listen!" Mia cleared her throat. Not wanting to sound the wrong way, she added sweetly, "…Isaac dearest?"  
  
Jenna had the hardest time not to burst out laughing; Mia had the most comical look upon her! Instead, she covered her mouth and pretended to cough a little.  
  
"What is it my water flower?"  
  
Midas rolled his eyes, 'Oh spare me…'  
  
"I had given the request that I meet Chassy's brother," started Mia, maintaining a tone as sweet as honey, "And he and Midas here are inseparable friends so the both of them came."  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes at the two boys, "Yes but…what was that scream I heard?"  
  
"Oh, I think you were just hearing things dear Isaac."  
  
Everyone held his or her breath in the silence that followed. Isaac pondered upon Mia's hasty replies, but decided his doubts were idle, "Very well then. You three are dismissed." He sighed and left, but not without an arrogant wink at Mia. Felix felt a bit crestfallen that Mia had spoken to the prince in such a way. But then, he saw the wink and looked to Mia, to his pleasing, she rolled her eyes. Then, those eyes met his, and she smiled warmly. Felix smiled back but ran into the wall in front of him as well.  
  
Felix turned a dark shade of scarlet, only to cause Midas to laugh. With a cheerful tug, he 'dragged' Felix out of the room, "C'mon Romeo, or we'll be late for supper!"  
  
Jenna and Mia had waved one final farewell as Chassy shut the door behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
All was quiet. The stars twinkled serenely in the black sea that was the sky, and many were asleep. Felix could hear his father snoring from down the hall, and he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. Other than the snoring, the only sound he could hear was his steady breathing. The only light that could be seen was the moon – raining its silver beauty upon the little village. Felix couldn't help but feel…well, he couldn't explain it really.  
  
He pondered for a moment, trying o relate how he felt to another situation. The only other thought that came to mind was just the night before, after he had first met Mia. He remembered where he had left off: 'the stars seemed so close, yet so far.' For some reason, that made him think of Mia. She seemed so close – just a short walk to the castle away. But…she was a princess, and that made her as impossible as to reach the stars.  
  
Felix shook his head and scolded himself, 'Quit being such a fool, she would never be yours!' He knew that was how it was, but…there was another part…another part that was hopeful, and truly believed.  
  
That wasn't there before though. It was merely a spark of today, a spark off of her radiant smile. Did she really like me more than Prince Isaac?  
  
Exhausted with his questioning mind, Felix drooped farther and farther into bed. He wanted to talk to someone, someone who'd understand… Midas was out; he would never let Felix live back up to it. There was Chassy, but she'd blab to Jenna, and Jenna to Mia… His face reddened- Chassy was out too. Saturos and Menardi were out, hands down. He peered longingly towards the castle once more, and knew what he should do.  
  
Despite the protests of his tired body, Felix hopped out of bed. He fumbled about in the darkness, when his hands had found his boots. They were rough and worn, but have served him well for some time. He donned the clothing he wore during the day. He slid his window open, and the frosty air rushed in. Making sure no one would suspect his absence; Felix closed the window and rushed down the street.  
  
~~~  
  
The only light in the castle shined through, keeping the darkness of night at bay. Prince Isaac stood at his window, stroking his chin in deep thought.  
  
He was still unsure about those two boys. Was Mia truly telling the truth? …Or…was there more to the story? Isaac wrinkled his brow as he had tried to piece the puzzle together. Mia's story was credible enough; she was rather close friends with the child…what was her name? Ah yes, Chassy. But then…  
  
There was always that little shadow of doubt. He would have asked father but…nah. That would only complicate matters. Isaac shook off his boots, and they thudded against the richly carpeted floor. This was ever so frustrating!  
  
After much thought, a smirk crept upon his face. There was no real need to suspect the boy now. He would simply wait – wait until it was the right time to strike…  
  
Much content with his cunning, Isaac prepared himself for sleep, anxious to get his plan into the works.  
  
~~~  
  
Felix stood in front of the stables. He looked to the doors, finally wondering what he was doing here, and if he should. He shook the doubt from his mind, 'You'll never know if you never ask.' Careful as to not arouse attention, he pulled at the doors. Inside, the only sounds were of the horses, whinnying in their sleep. He then wondered if horses ever had dreams…  
  
…But those thoughts weren't for this moment. He hurried across to where Midas had found the trapdoor; he had hidden it well before jumping down the chute. Felix took some hay and tossed it down, hoping it would land in such a way that it would cushion his fall. Quietly, he muttered, "To no regrets…"  
  
He pulled the trapdoor shut as he plummeted down the chute. Eyes wide open, all Felix could see was never ending blackness, and he could feel his unruly hair rustling about. With a sudden thud, he landed – the hay didn't help very much. After much ado, he found another torch, and lit it.  
  
The room had remained the same as before. Just before going up the stairs to Mia's room, he placed the last remaining torches near the bottom of the chute, for quick usage. Satisfied with the arrangement, he then started to ascend up the staircase.  
  
Felix's heart had doubled its pace, and he could hear it beating. His breath became rugged and staggered when it struck him – what would he say? He rehearsed it in his head over and over, 'Hi, I just came to visit you…' Argh that sounded so corny! In too short a time, his head met with the end of the staircase. He held his breath, and lifted it.  
  
The second trapdoor creaked a little when he lifted it open. It was only halfway up when he slipped out of the tunnel, and into the room. As gently as he would handle an infant, he set the door back into place, and put the rich Gondowan carpet back over it.  
  
He gazed tenderly toward the canopy bed that was before him. There was a see-thru curtain around it, and through the darkness he could see that it was teal in color. The bed itself was a wonderful work of art, with complicated designs carved into it. He saw the bundle of sheets, quilts, and pillows and recognized her immediately.  
  
She had pulled her hair out of the usual ponytail, and it lay scattered upon her pillows. The only part of her that poked out from the sheets was her face. Felix continued to gaze at her face, oh how it reminded him of the angels of above…  
  
Though hesitantly at first, he stepped toward her. Gathering his courage, he approached, and he kneeled before her. Shakily, he reached through the thin curtains and stroked her cheek.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when she stirred. Drowsily, her eyes opened. With surprise, she sprang up in her bed, right hand covering her mouth. Felix backed away a little, 'Oh no…'  
  
Mia's heart was racing, what was he doing here? Was she dreaming? Finally collecting her wits, she whispered, "Felix?"  
  
Felix reddened a bit as he looked to her. His mouth moved to talk but…nothing came out. All she wore was a scanty night gown, it's blue silk shining dully in the moonlight. The fact that it accented her shape didn't help too much either, "Er…umm…yeah, it's me." Felix inwardly thanked the heavens that Midas wasn't here to see this.  
  
Mia smiled shyly as she pulled a few sheets over herself, "Oh, well that's a surprise. What um…brings you here?"  
  
'You,' thought Felix. He decided not to reply with that and instead answered, "Well…I'm not quite sure really… Care to talk?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," replied Mia, "So…what's up?"  
  
"I apoligize for today," said Felix, a bit more relaxed that she hadn't screamed for the guards, "Midas and I were in the stables and he discovered a trapdoor-"  
  
"So that's how you got in here!" exclaimed Mia. Hushing her voice a bit, she added, "You know, you can come sit with me up here, instead of on the ground."  
  
Felix choked a bit, and he was literally stopped – sit up there…with her? He knew most of the boys back at the village would be more than glad to oblige, and would take advantage of the situation. He wasn't like that though…but he didn't want to sound rude either…  
  
"Er, I guess…" Mia laughed a little at his modesty.  
  
"Oh it's okay. You know," Mia stopped a little, wondering if she should really say this, "well, I'm glad you came to visit."  
  
"Really?" Felix glanced at her in amazement; maybe there was hope after all!  
  
"Yeah. I just need someone to talk to…Being a pincess can really be a lonely job."  
  
"But everyone loves you and… You have Chassy and Jenna don't you?"  
  
"I know, everyone sees royalty as snobby people who have easy lives and never have to worry about a thing," replied Mia, a hint of bitterness in her quiet tone, "But I think it's just Isaac who's like that. Daddy, or me, and any of the other royal families are never like that."  
  
Felix tensed at the mentioning of Isaac, "I don't think you're snobby."  
  
Mia turned to look into Felix's face. Even in the darkness, she could see his sincere azure eyes shining through. He looked so thoughtful…she smiled as she replied, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Felix felt at ease in her presence now, "Wow, Sunday seems pretty far off doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, actually it does…" she grinned, "But not anymore."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Her voice was so quiet it was hardly audiable, "because I have you to talk to."  
  
It took a lot of effort to suppress the want to click his heels (A/N: Don't ask, I just have a funny mental image of this…^^;) in rejoicing, "I felt I needed to talk to someone…wait a sec… Wha?"  
  
Mia only gave a small laugh as she pulled him into a kiss, catching him completely off guard. Felix could have died of embarrassment – now he was really glad Midas wasn't here! He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. They pulled out of the kiss, and gazed at each other longingly. Mia gave a weak smile, and merely hugged him tight – she knew that this was the one for her. She shuddered, and began to cry into his shoulder. Felix only held her, and tried to comfort her, "Shhh…it's okay. What's wrong?"  
  
She quieted a bit, and barely choked out, "After my birthday, I have to marry the prince."  
  
Felix heart stopped its beating but probed on, "When's your birthday?"  
  
"In two weeks."  
  
He could feel her cold tears seeping into his tunic as the reality of it all seeped into him. He was happy that she loved him, not just happy, but joyous. But that would all be shattered – she would be married to the prince she felt empty for, and he would be left with only a broken love. She was so close and yet so far…that rang again and again in his head. Felix just wanted to stay here forever, forever in her arms. He knew that would not be so. Once again, he was aware of her ragged sobs, and pulled away.  
  
She looked pleadingly at his strong face. She looked so innocent, so helpless. He held a finger to her lips and shushed her, "It's okay. I'll fix everything…alright?"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
They kissed once more, and Felix bid farewell as he left. Mia stared at his retreating shape, and wished for Sunday to come sooner.  
  
~~~  
  
It was only but a few hours before the sun would peak over the horizon when Felix was back in his own room, his own bed. He drifted into a restless sleep, hoping and praying that he would be able to keep his promise.  
  
A/N: Whoo, hope that was good. *looks over chappy* OMG, this *has* to be the mushiest chapter I have ever written!!! Oo; I hope ya'all liked this chappy! 


End file.
